The invention relates to a refrigerant compressor comprising a common housing, a screw-type compressor which is provided in the common housing and has a compressor housing that is formed as part of the common housing and in which there is arranged at least one screw rotor boring, at least one screw rotor that is arranged in the screw rotor boring such as to be rotatable about a rotational axis, a suction-side bearing unit for the screw rotor that is arranged on the compressor housing, at least one pressure-side bearing unit for the screw rotor that is arranged on the compressor housing and a housing window for compressed refrigerant that is provided on the compressor housing, and a first sound absorber unit which is arranged in the common housing window.
Refrigerant compressors of this type are known from the state of the art such as DE 103 59 032 A1 for example.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to further improve a refrigerant compressor of this type in regard to the sound proofing thereof.